Iron Chef Anime
by Dominae de Machinae
Summary: This is actually a crossover between Fullmetal Alchemist Full Metal Panic, Hetalia, Soul Eater, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle,Dragonball Z, and Ouran High School Host Club. Something I "cooked up" for a fanclub cookbook. Please enjoy and R&R 3


So this is something I created for the cookbook the fan club I'm in is creating. I haven't written anything in about a year… maybe a year and a half, so if it's crap please forgive me. If you can figure out the club I'm a part of, you get a cookie X3…

Iron Chef Anime

It was a normal Saturday afternoon as I flipped through the channels on the TV hoping for something interesting. Passing the Food Network, I noticed Iron Chef was on, so I decided to watch, when, to my surprise:

"Welcome back to Kitchen Stadium on Iron Chef Anime, folks!" said a familiar, energetic, long-haired blond who, strangely, was wearing a suit that just looked off with his appearance, "I'm your host, Kurz Weber, and we're at the final decision in today's competition, Battle Carrot. Both our competitors fought their hardest but only one can be called supreme. Let's recap shall we?"

The screen showed the replays of the battle quickly. The first competitor was another blond, short in size, but obviously big in attitude; another familiar face.

"Chef Elric surprised all the judges with his incredible take on stew, but will his decision to make the secret ingredient a background element be his downfall?"

The next competitor, the Iron Chef of the competition, was a taller blond with bright blue eyes and a seemingly permanent smile.

"Iron Chef Fai didn't disappoint the judges with his magnificent carrot cake. Will this mean another swift victory for our frequent kitchen stadium champion? Let's have one last talk with the judges." The camera switched back to Kurz's face and he was suddenly by the judges table.

The first judge was a very… muscular man… with black hair and a constant scowl as if he hated everything and everyone. Next to him was yet another blond who seemed very regal, his appearance almost screaming money, unlike the next judge who had brown hair and was sleeping without a care in the world.

"Judge Broly, what did you think of tonight's competition?"

The large man was silent a moment before he suddenly yelled, "I HATE CARROTS!" and then was quiet again.

Kurz sweat-dropped nervously and took a step back, moving on to the next judge, "Judge Tamaki, maybe you have a more positive reaction?"

The blond man stood abruptly and said in a very charismatic voice, "For commoner's cuisine, this food was not bad! Good luck to you both!" then sat back down.

Poor Kurz was looking rather exhausted as he proceeded down the line, only to find the third Judge asleep, "Eh… Judge Greece?..." A sigh escapes him and he turns back to the camera, "We'll go to Chairman Albarn to see whose cuisine reigned supreme…"

The camera switched views and the two competitors stood facing each other while the chairman, A red-haired man in a strange looking suit, stood on a dais with his hands in his pockets, very unlike the normal chairman.

"Today," the chairman began, "two champions met in Battle Carrot here in Kitchen Stadium." He turned to the shorter blond and bowed, "Chef Elric."

The smaller chef returned the bow.

Then the chairman turned to the taller blond, "Iron Chef Fai." and bowed, also receiving a bow in return. Looking back to the camera, he spoke dramatically, "The judges have spoken… and the winner is…" There was a long, dramatic pause as the camera angles switched to view both competitors individually before he turned to the taller blond and bowed once again, "Iron Chef Fai."

The Iron Chef returned his bow and shook hands with his bummed competitor as the host casually strolled over, "Looks like Chef Elric's Cuisine came up short in today's battle. Joi—"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" The smaller chef suddenly growled, proceeding to pick up kitchen utensils and throw them at the bewildered host who fled for his life, still trying to close out the show.

"I'm Kurz Weber and—" He cringed as there was a loud crash among all the commotion behind him, "On behalf of the Chairman and everyone here at Kitchen Stadium—" He ducked then to dodge a cutting board, "I bid you good eating…"

The TV turned black then and it took me a moment to realize that I had just turned it off with the remote… For a moment I sat there, a peculiar expression plastered to my face before…

"What on Earth did I just watch…"

So tell me what you thought… Its not my best work, I know but this got me wanting to restart the Soul Eater fic I was working on. A trilogy actually… Three parts and three different time periods. I'm excited about that one… Also I was kidding about the cookie ^/^…

Anyway~ Please review… :)

-Danger


End file.
